Todas las cosas que ella me dijo
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: ONESHOT.BAsada en una canción de TATU, Temari hace un gran sacrificio por Shikamaru que le trae momentos amargos y Shikamaru solo piensa en su futuro juntos y como pagarle a ella lo que hace por él...


**_HOla!!! jeje nuevo fic!! me inspire en una canción de TAtU, llamada "all the things she said" que ví de mesj personal en el mesenger de una amiga, jeje. Saludos a Titxu-grax por poner este título, me inspiro de inmediato, va dedicado a ti- para Rose -grax por contestarme, para Temari VC y los muchos otros que leen mis fics!!_**

* * *

-Todas las cosas que ella me dijo, ahora yo las diré.

"_**(…) Me siento totalmente perdida, no sé qué hacer, ya no soy la misma de antes, no veo el mundo igual dos veces, ya no veo nada de luz a decir verdad. Sabes que yo soy orgullosa, y si estoy pidiendo ayuda es porque todo lo que creí que era cierto se está cayendo en pedazos, nada es igual, donde antes hallaba apoyo hoy se me ha negado; donde antes hallaba consuelo, hoy me causa más lágrimas; donde antes hallaba cariño, ahora no se qué encuentro…**_

_**¿Podré haber creído sorpresa tan perfecta? Sí, así lo hice. Me dejé llevar como niña enamorada, ciega y tonta creí que todo era posible, que nada podría arruinarme ahora… Pero veo que lo encontré, encontré el límite que no me permite ser libre, encontré un motivo de conflicto, de confrontación donde yo no tengo la culpa pero igual salí perdiendo. Pero de todas maneras, aún con lo que perdí, no importa lo que pase, mi decisión ya tomé y es definitiva. **_

_**¿Sigo preguntándome el porqué de los problemas? Sí, así lo hago. Mi cabeza no procesa, no entiende como un asunto tan sencillo como lo es este no puede ser comprendido por la gente que me rodea. Parece que solo soy objeto aquí: un arma mortal en batalla y un premio a ganar políticamente. NO se me toma en cuenta mi opinión, ni mi pensar, ni mi ser en sí, parece que solo puedo lograr bien una cosa: lograr que un buen partido se fije en mí y que esto beneficie a mi aldea.**_

_**No creas que te quiera hacer sentir mal, al contrario, mi intención es que sepas que eres mi única luz en la oscuridad. Por ti es que soy valiente y es por ti que soy capaz de enfrentar hasta al sacerdote en su templo, a Kami en los cielos y al Shinigami en los fuegos del inferno. Mi intención con decirte es todo lo contrario, es implorarte que no me abandones… No me vuelvas a dejar sola, no me faltes ahora, eres lo único que me queda y por lo único que me da fuerzas para luchar.**_

_**Me siento sola y arrinconada, apurada por todos pero comprendida solo por uno: tú. Quiero que se me limpie toda blasfemia dicha contra mí, pero no me importa ya, por que se que lo que yo siento por ti es lo que sientes por mí, y es todo lo que vale para mí. **_

_**No sabes lo infeliz que he sido estas dos semanas que he pasado en casa. Mis hermanos no me miran a los ojos, y sé que hablan a mis espaldas. Los primeros días solía bajar mi cabeza y retirarme, ¡qué estúpida fui! Hoy ya no me avergüenzo de reconocer que el hombre que amo vive lejos, que el amor que le tengo es el que me llevo a decidir lo que hice y lo que pienso hacer y hoy nada me hará cambiar de parecer. Hoy tengo mi cabeza en alto y mi orgullo de nuevo en su pedestal, me paseo por mi aldea como lo que soy: soy la hermana del Kazekage, princesa de Suna, Jefe militar y Estratega al mando; hoy no temo lo que digan mis hermanos; hoy estoy decidida a no fallar.**_

_**¿Recuerdas el sueño aquel, el que te contaba cuando veíamos las estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche después de profesar nuestro amor una y otra vez al vernos a escondidas? En donde yo era un pájaro cautivo, que había perdido sus alas… Y tú eras mi cuidador, el hombre que me recogió, y me cuidó todos los días, contándome cuentos y alimentándome, dándome fuerzas y esperanzas de volver a volar. El día de nuestro primer beso fue el día en que abres mi jaula, y me dejas probas mis fuerzas y mi valor, El roce de nuestros labios me dio un vigor que me permitió batir un poco las incipientes alas que estaban volviendo a crecer. Desde ese día veo en mis sueños esa jaula, pero abierta. La dejaste abierta para que yo pudiera volar cuando me sintiera lista. Y hoy es el día. Hoy es el día en que abro mis nuevas alas y vuelo, lejos en el infinito. Vuelo hacia el cielo azul, al sol; donde mis ojos se ciegan y mis sentidos se entorpecen. Vuelo hacia ti, mi amor. Hoy quiero volar lejos, a un lugar donde sólo estemos tú y yo, nadie más a modo que podamos ser libres, ser y hacer lo que queramos; olvidar el donde termina mi ser y donde empieza el tuyo, ser dos en uno para siempre y ni donde la muerte podrá separarnos.(…)"**_

Shikamaru apartó sus ojos de la carta que tenía en las manos y miró fijamente a sus padres. Shikaku estaba tratando de limpiar sus ojos llorosos y Yoshino de disimular una lágrima traicionera que resbalaba por su mejilla. El más joven de los Nara dobló con sumo cuidado la carta de su amada Sabaku no y la metió de nuevo en el sobre al cual pertenecía. Sonrió para sí al recordar el momento que la había leído, hace unas pocas horas, cuando para su sorpresa encontró a Temari en las puertas de Konoha, con sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y una mochila al hombro a la par de su abanico. Tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y habló:

-Sé que la carta no lo explica muy bien, pero es por esto que ella está aquí…- empezó Shikamaru, antes de ser atajado por su padre.

- No Shikamaru, lo explica muy bien, por lo menos para mí- dijo angustiado Shikaku- lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?

-Sabes que ella es parte de la familia real, y el consejo toma las decisiones por ella, y no aprobó que ella pudiera estar conmigo. Ella se negó y dejo que solo me desposaría a mí, ellos quisieran o no; y por esos huimos juntos a la aldea de la Niebla. Hay pensamos que no nos encontrarían, pero la maldita de Shiho nos delató, a ella se la llevaron de vuelta a Suna y a mí no me dejan acercarme.

- Pero, ella llegó aquí, es mas esta allá arriba en tu habitación durmiendo la pobre, ¿cómo lo logró?- indagó Yoshino con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ella… renunció a ser parte de la aldea de la Arena… y de su puesto como kunoichi y de la familia real… solo faltó que la expulsaran de su aldea, pero Kankuro y Gaara lograron evitarlo… aunque no quieren verla…-argumentó lloroso el shinobi de las sombras.

Yoshino Y Shikaku se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Tanto amaba la rubia de piel morena a su hijo como para renunciar a todo sin importar nada?

-Puede quedarse todo lo que ella y tú gusten, cariño-dijo al fin Yoshino, llorando ahora de felicidad por su hijo.

-¿Papá?-pregunto Shikamaru, solo faltaba su consentimiento.

-Por supuesto que puede quedarse hijo, pero con una condición, tienes que hacer que todos los días de esa mujer valgan la pena, ¡Mira que ha dejado todo por ti! Ahora anda vago de mierda con ella, que te necesita ahora más que nunca.

-Arigato, de verdad, no saben lo importante que es…- dijo Shikamaru radiante de alegría.

-Anda ya, sube con ella-sonrió Yoshino.

Shikamaru subió casi volando a su habitación y allí la halló. A su mujer, su Temari.

-Cariño, despierta-dijo dulcemente el Nara.

-¿qué paso?- preguntó ella adormilada, realmente estaba cansada.

-Nadie va a separarnos, nunca más. Mis padres te quieren aquí y no te dejaran ir. Es probable que mi madre te ate a mí para que no me dejes, quedó impresionada por todo lo que hiciste por mí.

-Yo vencería al mundo por ti si fuera necesario.

-Lo sé, pero ahora me toca hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo para recompensar todo lo que perdiste.

-Tarde o temprano comprenderán…-dijo ella y volvió a dormirse.

Shikamaru posó los labios sobre los de ella en un cálido beso y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola. Sabía que miles de cosas podrían pasar de ahora en adelante, pero solo tenía cabeza para la mujer que tenía a su lado y su futuro juntos, para siempre.

-Todas las cosas que ella ha hecho por mí están rondando mi cabeza, y no me dejarán jamás. Lo que yo hago por ella no es suficiente, pero hará lo mejor que pueda-dijo en un susurro como promesa de hombre, antes de hacer dormido al lado de su mujer.


End file.
